Killing Time
by Mint.Creme.Oreo
Summary: Currently called 'Killing Time' but the title might change. Jann Lee x Hitomi. Not a oneshot. WaFF, later on. Half of it takes place after DoA4, half of it takes place DoA3 DoA4.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Another Hitomi centric fic, but not a songfic this time. Just something I came up with late one night... nothing to do with my other fics. 

**Killing Time**

**A Jann Lee x Hitomi, Dead or Alive fanfiction.

* * *

**

She was the Karate Kid of the Dead or Alive tournaments, the jean jacket girl of the fighting world, and the proclaimed 'Fist of Innocence'. She'd captured the hearts of many fans, but she only wanted one thing.

For her friend to come home. She didn't understand how someone could forget so easily about people that cared. She knew that he would get his memory back, but that was no excuse for causing her to worry.

But someone had helped her to understand, talking to her about what it meant to be a true warrior... "It's about what you feel inside," she'd answered. Then she realized that she had known all along, she had understood. Ein was following his own path.

That didn't mean she wasn't going to beat Jann Lee, and head on to the semi-finals to fight Ein. But she was the first person to gain the respect of the Invincible Dragon; a teenage girl from Nowhere, Germany, came to an understanding with the most misogynistic and smug fighter of the DoA. And the feeling was mutual.

It didn't feel bad to lose to Ein; after all, she'd lost to him many times during sparring matches. And for being a first timer, she'd gotten third place in the tournament. Her new friend, Jann Lee, fourth, her friend Tina, tied for fifth with her tag partner, Zack.

The next year, she had to defeat Lei Fang, a girl she'd bonded with during the girls' tenure on Zack Island. She'd made it to the semi-finals, but was unable to claim victory. She didn't feel so bad.

She and Jann Lee talked more. Whenever they had time, or passed each other in the hall. No matter what Hitomi said, Tina didn't believe that they were just friends.

"You don't know him like we do, Hitomi. Jann Lee doesn't make friends; especially not with girls. Lei Fang, back me up!" The boisterous blond said.

It hurt when Lei Fang looked up at her, with jealousy blazing in her chocolate eyes. She didn't say anything; but she didn't have to.

Tina just blinked in confusion. "I didn't know Lei liked him that way... I thought she just wanted to kick his ass..." She said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Hitomi turned and kicked a pillow as a means of taking out her frustration. She and Jann Lee were just friends!

Weren't they?

* * *

Yeah, I'll continue this once I get reviews. 


	2. First meeting

Author's notes: Wow. I have reviews. Thanks. 

x-Red-Eye-x : Thanks so much! Your review was so constructive, and I've been waiting for someone to notice my unique pairings! And I'm going to work on that... but we're going to skip back to DoA3 and DoA4 events and work on those a little more, before we go ahead, with all the tension. Do you think I should make a second triangle with Jann Lee x Hitomi x Ein?

P.S. WaFF - Warm and Fuzzy Feeling (but that won't come until a little later).

Dark Samarian : I am awaiting your next update. So here's mine.

**Killing Time**

**A Hitomi x Jann Lee, Dead or Alive Fanfiction, Chapter 2**

* * *

Hitomi shivered as she entered the ice caves. What a strange stage it was... it was completely icy, with stalagmites (or stalactites, she could never tell them apart) and a small pool of water near the entrance. She was pacing the icy floor. It wasn't too slippery... but it was so cold!

She was awaiting her next opponent. The 'Invincible Dragon', Jann Lee... supposably one of the strongest competitors of the Dead or Alive Tournaments, and one of the few that had been with it since the start. Her first real challenge.

She was good and warmed up. The first one was a large man wearing a silly orange beret, named Bayman. He wasn't as hard to beat as he looked, but he could've been more of a challenge if he hadn't underestimated her. The second one, she felt bad about... an older man named Gen Fu, who she found out only wanted to save his granddaughter. He was more of a challenge, and she was surprised to find that the Iron Fist technique was coveted for a very good reason. But it didn't win him the match.

She stopped as she heard footsteps and looked over. A very tan young man, about her own age, wearing red and white emblazoned sweatpants and matching red sneakers. Normal clothes, like her jeans and jacket and sneakers. She smiled warmly at him, even as he jumped and did a two-step kick. What followed was a strange set of steps, as if he was keeping rhythym with himself.

The connection was instant. It was as if they'd known each other for a very long time, or they were exactly the same no matter how many differences they had.

"You have to feel the power within." He said, his tone firm as he started to stare her down. Was he trying to intimidate her?

"I know. It's about what you feel inside." She replied, bring her fsits frward, and stepping with her controlled movements.

That earned her a nod of respect from the Invincible Dragon. They understood each other perfectly. "That's right."

Hitomi felt a tinge of pride as she smiled wider and took her stance. After all, they were there to fight!

The fight seemed to last forever. Once or twice, she found her back up against a cold stone wall, but she recovered quickly.

The match ended when she caught his kick and tossed him into the air, puching him in the stomach, and then, she cried, "Azuma!" using the hardest punch she could muster as a follow up. Jann Lee's body smashed against one of the ice stalagmites (or stalactites).

The ice smashed into a million shards, and his body slid limply to the floor. Hitomi stood still for a moment... then the match was announced in her favor, via knock-out. She rushed over to him, kneeling down and lifting his head up.

"Jann Lee! Hey, wake up!" She said, shaking him gently. She couldn't just leave him alone in here. In that outfit, he'd freeze and catch pnuemonia. She reached her gloved hand into the icy water, and splashed him.

He woke up, shocked, and jumped, knocking her to the floor with a soft 'oomph'. "Ah, shit, that's cold!" He swore. Then he saw Hitomi laying on the floor. "Oh... sorry..." He muttered, helping her to her feet.

"No problem..." She replied with a shaky smile, looking up at him. "I'm fine." She brushed some snow off her sleeve, then asked, "But are you alright?" She hadn't known she could knock someone out... let alone a very powerful someone.

"Yes... I'm fine..." He turned away from her, his pride hurt from being beaten and then helped by a girl. A pretty girl, but still a girl. And after all the times he shot Lei Fang's dreams of becoming better than him down... He got beat by a nobody girl. Sort of ironic.

"Well... you should probably get something warm to drink. You might catch a cold." She said quietly, keeping close to him as they walked.

He looked over at her, raising a brow in a 'what do you think you're doing?' fashion. "I can take care of myself."

Hitomi handled his stubborness and pride with ease. "I was just saying... I don't think you want to stay in bed for a week with a cold, huh?" She smiled up at him.

"Hn." There was something innately likable about this girl. She was persistent, but not annoying like Lei Fang, and she was both smart and strong, and seemed to be a caring person. The kind of woman that grew up to be a good wife and mother, and have the ideal sort of family. The kind of woman that made a man proud. Plus, she was cute and innocent looking, wearing jeans and a pink headband, with the bluest eyes...

"Um..." He was staring at her out of the corner of her eye, and Hitomi grew nervous. Maybe there was something on her shirt. "I'll make you some hot cocoa. If you want to come up to my room." She said this with her normal air of innocence, a polite offer, not an invitation for intercourse.

"Alright... I guess so..." He agreed.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short... I had to do some research and yeah... the next chapter will be good. I hope. 


	3. Planning some fun

Okay, here's another update, I'm sure you all enjoyed the last chapter... Nutella is soooo yummy (you know who I am talking to). 

And that was supposed to say "Chapter 1" at the beginning of the last chapter. I guess I got confused. Sorry.

Anyways.

**Killing Time**

**A Hitomi x Jann Lee, Dead or Alive Fanfiction, Chapter 2**

* * *

Climbing the stairs was a Herculean task. After all, it had just dawned on the young German that she was bringing a boy up to her room. She was nervous and jittery, and she wasn't even attracted to him... 

Well... not too much.

Finally, she (they!) made it to her room, up on the fourth floor. She pulled out the key card and swiped it. The door opened, and both stepped inside.

Jann Lee was not impressed. It looked exactly like his room... but it smelled more homey. Like she'd been cooking something. Which didn't change his image of her any. As she pulled off her jacket, he averted his eyes. Seeing the smooth back her top didn't cover was not going to help him get out of this quicker.

Hitomi looked over at him and smiled a little, trying to make him, and herself, feel more comfortable. "I'll... uh... go make some hot cocoa now..." She said, walking over to the adjacent kitchen.

Meanwhile, Jann Lee sat down on the couch. Hitomi was a pretty girl; and what did guys do with pretty girls when alone in hotel rooms? He had never felt like a pervert before. Not even all the times Lei Fang had 'accidentally' flashed her panties at him during their fights. But he did now.

And that was not even the point. He was here to get free hot cocoa and be on his way. Besides, Hitomi was going to be very busy. The winner of their match was supposed to face Helena Douglas.

Hitomi came back out with two mugs in her hands. They were topped with what appeared to be marshmallows and some whipped cream. He raised a brow as she handed him one, and then sat dowwn in the opposite armchair to sip her own.

"So..." She started tentatively, as if there were something she should be saying and just couldn't think of it at the moment.

Jann Lee gave her a small nod. "You should drink that quickly. You have to fight Helena in a half-hour." He then sipped his own. Warm chocolately goodness. But he got whipped cream on his nose. Which he hastily wiped away; Invicible Dragons did not go around with whipeed-cream on their noses.

"Yeah..." She agreed.

The door opened. Hitomi had forgotten she was now sharing a room with someone. Tina Armstrong walked past the couch, sniffing the air. "Something smells like chocolate." She said, looking over at her roommate.

"Yeah. Oh, hey Tina-chan, you know Jann Lee, right?" She replied, setting her mug down on the coffee table.

Tina riased a brow, then shrugged. "Yup. Hey, Jann Lee. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hitomi nivited me up for some hot chocolate after our match." He replied.

There was a little tension in the air. Hitomi stood up, and walked over to Tina. "We fought in the ice caves... there's still some cocoa left if you want it?" She offered.

"Nah, I just came up to grab my swimsuit. Me and Kasumi and Lei Fang are going swimming. Helena said she might join us later." She said, heading for her room. Hitomi followed, leaving the third person in the suite alone and feeling quite awkward.

"Oh, really? Well, I have a match with her soon... I might as well go with you! Just let me grab mine!"

Jann Lee finally stood up and announced, "I guess I'll be going then."

Hitomi poked her head out of the double bedroom. "Oh... well... alright, see you around!"

The blond, however, rushed out with a swimsuit and a towel draped over her arm. "Wait! Why don't you gather up the guys and meet us down there?"

He blinked, snuffing his nose at the girls. "I don't think so."

"Well, why not?" The brunette added, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because... I don't think Hayabusa or Brad are very much into swimming." He replied, still heading for the door.

"Well, ask them anyways." Tina said, Watching the door close.

* * *

As luck would have it, as soon as he was out into the hall, who did he run into but Ryu Hayabusa. He blinked, but as the Super Ninja walked, he said gruffly, "Kasumi, Tina, Hitomi and Lei Fang have invited us to join them at the DoATEC Pool..." 

Hayabusa stopped. The only name he had heard was 'Kasumi' the shinobi he had agreed to watch over. "Oh... well... that sounds nice. It would be rude not to go."

Jann Lee was taken aback. "They've invited Brad and that other one... the redhead... as well." He clarified.

"Oh, Hayate. Well, I'll find him. Brad's down in the bar." Before the Invincible Dragon could respond, he was gone in a whirlwind of leaves! Poof!

And he was left to drag the drunk to the pool. But Hitomi in a bikini was not too sad an image... but one he pushed to the back of his mind.

* * *

And in the next chapter, we shall see Hitomi's match and what happens at the pool! Read and review, my lovelies! -ninja POOF!- 


	4. The 'fun' begins

Author's Note: Guess what? I'm not going to type out the whole Helena and Hitomi battle. But you shouldn't have to guess who wins. I just want to get to the pool part and makes all the guys go gaga over the girls (Namely - Hitomi and Tina; guess who I'm gonna set Tina up with? Hahaha... no, no wait... seriously... you're gonna love it...). So, let's get started. 

nissepisse - Yay. Another review from you always lights up my day and makes me want to write more. Thanks. By the way, "Dead or Alive, the Musical!" was taken down. Apparently, script format is not allowed. Isn't this site supposed to be about creative freedom? Why do they have so many rules they expect you to read!

Sagistar - I'm glad you like it. I thought that part was funny too. Jann Lee's so typical. He should stop trying so hard not to be attracted to Hitomi. She's so cute.

By the way, am I the only Tina fan? I LOVE TINA! And Hitomi, too. But recently, that blond has captivated me. She's just so awesome. Alright, I'm shutting up now.

**Killing Time**

**A Hitomi x Jann Lee, Dead or Alive Fanfiction, Chapter 3.**

* * *

Jann Lee sulked, in his own masculine, non-emo way, as he waited in the elevator, then walked to the bar. Sure enough, Brad was dowing sake like their was no tomorrow, praising the flowers and the moon and his stupid empty gourd like a hippie. 

Nope. Jann Lee didn't like this drunken man in the least. That's why he had been knocked out by our favorite Invincible Dragon in the match before Hitomi vs. Jann Lee.

"Oi. Dumbass." Jann Lee nudged him in the shoulder. Drunk, of course, Brad looked over his shoulder at the other man, eyes glassy and blank. He smelled like beer. "Get up to your room, take a shower and change. We're going to the pool soon."

"Wha? Why? Can't you see I'm toasting?" Brad Wong replied, tossing his long grayish silver hair over his shoulder and downing another little cup of the rice wine.

Jann Lee almost asked, "To what?" but he caught himself. He didn't need to know what. He really didn't care. He gave the man a stern frown. He didn't have a choice. "The women invited us. Now, move it." He ordered.

"The women? Which women?" The drunk replied, standing shakily.

"Tina, Hitomi, Lei Fang, Helena, Kasumi women. That's which. Now, go." He replied, angering.

"Tina, eh?" Brad Wong had a small crush on the busty blond. She was beautiful, she liked beer, and from what he saw, she had an overprotective father and a loud, black stalker named Zack.

"Yes. Come on." He grabbed the back of his grungy shirt, and began bodily dragging him out of the small bar.

* * *

Now, down at the gift shop, Lei Fang and Kasumi were looking at flowers with which to congratulate the winner of the next match; Kasumi was buying for Helena, and Lei Fang was buying for Hitomi. After all, they had both made it into the quarter finals! 

"Do you think Helena-sama would like lilies, or carnations?" Kasumi asked, looking at the single-stem samples.

"The white lilies." Lei Fang replied smartly, turning to look at the samples along the back wall. "How about Hitomi? Blue irises, or black orchids?" she asked, of course, looking at two of the most expensive blooms in the entire shop.

Unaware to the two ladies (who were completely engrossed in shopping as women often get) Jann Lee was dragging Brad Wong to the elevator, while he whined about how it hurt and how he was choking. Jann Lee was apathetic. Perhaps the drunken master should've listened the first time he was told to move...

"The blue irises, she likes blue, I think." Kasumi replied, picking up a white lily sample, some baby's breath, and a few ferns. She handed them to the florist, who went out back and began to make the bouquet.

"A white ribbon, a silver one, or a blue one?" The florist asked.

"Silver, please!" Kasumi called, then went to help Lei Fang finish choosing.

"What about these leaves?" She asked, looking at a few palm ferns. Kasumi nodded, and she picked a few up, along with the iris, and a snapdragon. "Here, will these look good?" She asked, holding them up.

"Yes, very nice."

The florist took those, and handed Kasumi her bouquet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hitomi was standing in the ring, waiting for her opponent, Helena Douglas, the heir to DoATEC. 

Finally, the tall French woman arrived. Everything about her radiated elegance, from her long hair tied up with a floppy bow, to her modified riding outfit and thigh-high leather boots.

Hitomi nodded at her as she entered, walking to her across the stage (which looked like the Great Wall of China). "I look forward to doing battle with you!" she said with a small smile and her usual confidence and enthusiasm.

Helena nodded, smiling slightly as well. "I shall present your requiem." She said. Of course, she didn't mean she was going to kill the young girl. But there was no way she was going to give in.

/...Insert Elipses here.../

The Azuma. A faithful, and very hard, punch. It took a moment for the young German to gather the strength for it. She was almost drained. But when it was unleashed... the blond was shot like a ragdoll, towards the edge of the stage. She fell down the stairs with sickening thuds, landing at the bottom.

Hitomi's mouth dropped open. That was the second person today she could've seriously injured. As soon as the judges declared the fight in her favor, she ran down the steps to help her up.

Helena stood as she got to the bottom, shaking her head, and looking to the winner. Hitomi looked ashamed, but she said, "Thanks. It was a great fight."

Helena tried her best not to be angry with herself. She would never be able to avenge her mother's killer now... and they might not come back to the Dead or Alive ever again. "Thank you, as well. But I'm afraid I must be going... I made a prior engagement..." She started to walk away.

"Going to the pool?" She guessed. Helena looked over her shoulder and nodded. "They invited me too." Both women smiled together, and started heading away from the stage.

* * *

Jann Lee was waiting outside the bathroom for Brad. Hayate was sitting on the couch, watching the news, already dressed in dark blue swim trunks. Jann Lee's were red with white down the side. Finally, the third of them emerged. 

In a shiny gray speedo.

"Go back in. Shorts, now." Jann Lee commanded, averting his eyes. Hayate glanced over and chuckled.

"Who made you my boss?" The other replied. "I like it."

"Well, we don't. And I'm sure the women won't either." Hayate added.

"Tch, fine..." He turned and went back in, to change into a pair of black and white swim trunks. They all headed out.

About half-way down the hall, the ninja stopped. "I have to go do something. I'll be right there. Go on." He said, turning. He had to grab Ayane. The little purple kunoichi needed to get out, and socialize with others her age. At least two of the other girls were within a few years of her.

* * *

Kasumi, Lei Fang and Tina were there first. They were in the water, swimming around and splashing, Tina wearing the Altair, Kasumi wearing the Daisy, and Lei Fang, wearing the Nene. 

The next ones were Brad and Jann Lee, who sat down in chairs to wait for the rest of the men to arrive.

And then Hitomi and Helena wandered in, Hitomi wearing the Eagle and Helena wearing the Daiquiri. Lei Fang and Kasumi immediately jumped out of the pool, and presented the girls with the flowers.

Hitomi squealed, dropping them on a table and hugging her friend fiercely. Helena more or less, did the same. She looked down at it and smiled, then graciously hugged Kasumi, who blushed.

"Thanks so much!" Hitomi said emphatically.

"So, can you let me go?" Lei Fang squeaked.

"Oh, right."

* * *

This was the longest chapter so far. Please Review. More will happen in the next installment! Woot! -ninja POOF!- 


	5. 1337 Ninj4 skillz

**Author's Note:** I don't own DOA blah-blah-blah... 

Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with stuff.

Anyways, here we go...

* * *

Hitomi let Lei Fang go, because she didn't want to kill her or anything. "Well... thank you for the flowers." 

Lei Fang smiled. "No problem. Who won?"

Helena answered before Hitomi could get the chance. "Hitomi did. She will advance to the semi-finals."

Kasumi hugged up on Helena's arm. "Well, Helena-sama, I'm sure it was an excellent match. I'm sorry I missed it."

"It was a wonderful match. And don't worry about it. I'm sure someone taped it." The opera star said graciously, smiling down at Kasumi. The red head was so adorably innocent, she could get annoyed with her for being clingy.

"Hey, I thought we were here to go swimming, not to talk about fighting!" Hitomi chimed in.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Lei Fang said, before cannonballing into the pool. The three other ladies were splashed, and Tina was the next one in the pool.

"Not fair, Tina-san! You splashed me and Helena-sama!" Kasumi whined at the busty blond. Tina only laughed.

"Well, get in here and splash me back, hun." She dared the kunoichi.

Kasumi immediately jumped in, and Hitomi, not wanting to be the last one into the pool, went after her. Both surfaced at the same time and started splashing each other.

Helena laughed melodiously, and did a graceful swan dive into the pool admist the chaos. As she surfaced, she pushed her bangs out of her eyes and watched the other girls with interest. Kasumi stopped after a moment, as she noticed people approaching.

"Hayate niisan!" She squealed, climbing out and rushing to give her brother a hug. Before she could reached him Ayane pushed her out of the way, and went to sit in a chair.

"Ayane, that wasn't very nice..." Helena said, swimming to the edge of the pool, and waiting for Kasumi to come back in. The poor little redhead was trying to cling to Hayate's arm, but she was wet, so it made it easy for the Mugen Tenshin leader to push her off.

"Shut up." The lavender haired kunoichi said coldly, pulling her sunglasses down from her forehead. Helena frowned, and swam to the other side of the pool to wait for Kasumi.

Hitomi sighed. This obviously wasn't going to go as well as Tina and Lei Fang had planned... but it could still be salvaged.

She waved to Jann Lee with one hand, as she tried to think of some way to get everyone into the pool, and not whining or snapping at one another.

"Hey... let's play chicken." She finally suggested. Kasumi blinked.

"Isn't that the game where you sit one someone's shoulders and push everyone else down...?" She asked.

Lei Fang nodded. "Yeah, let's play! Everyone partner up!" She said, then swam towards the edge. "Hey, Jann Lee... let's kick their butts." She said, pushing herself up a little. While they were rivals, Lei Fang knew that he was a strong partner, and they had a good shot at winning if they teamed together.

"... I'm already teamed with Hitomi..." He said quickly, moving along the edge of the pool towards her.

Hitomi blinked in surprise. "What...?" She watched him sink down into the pool near her. She let out a small scream of surprise as he dove under, and came up again, lifting her onto his shoulders.

"You guys are a wicked cute team. Come on, Lei Fang. You can be my partner. I'll even let you on top." Tina said with a wink.

Lei Fang didn't answer, but just swam over towards her.

"Hayabusa-sama. Be my partner?" Ayane offered, standing and leaving her sunglasses on the chair. The Super Ninja nodded, and dived in. Ayane followed and soon they were ready, too.

Kasumi looked hopefully at her older brother, but he just shook his head. Helena swam up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"I'll be your partner. You're the lighter of us, so you can go up on my shoulders." She offered kindly.

"Are you sure, Helena-sama?" Kasumi replied, but the blond nodded, and then they were ready.

"O-kay! Is that everyone?" Lei Fang called, from up on Tina's shoulders.

"Wait for us!" Brad and Zack were making a mad dash for the pool, not wanting to miss out on the ladies in bikinis. Unfortunately, before they could reach the water, both were clothes-lined by Hayate and Christie.

"Like they're gonna let you in the water, you perverts." Tina taunted, and Lei Fang laughed. She was grateful to Hayate and Christie, though, and she was sure that the rest of the girls were too.

Hitomi was caught offguard as Jann Lee began moving. She quickly steadied herself, and then locked hands with Kasumi.

Kasumi, try as she might, was having a hard time keeping balance on Helena's slender shoulders.

"Sorry, Kasumi-chan." Hitomi said, as she gave a hard shove, and toppled Kasumi into the water. She almost toppled in, too, if it hadn't been for Jann Lee gripping her thighs. A tingle swept through her, but she ignored it.

There was a second splash, as Tina and Lei Fang went down.

"Not fair!" Lei Fang gasped, as she and the blond surfaced. "You guys cheated!"

"Yeah, right. You guys just aren't good at this game." Ayane said, pushing a wet lock of her hair out of her eyes.

"You guys teleported!" Tina added. "That's cheating!"

"Well, it does make the playing field a bit uneven, but it's not cheating." Hayabusa said evenly.

"It is so!" Lei Fang shouted, catching Hitomi's eye and nodding as Jann Lee started to sneak up behind the ninjas.

"Yeah... the rest of us can't teleport!" Tina's blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the ninjas.

"Speak for yourself, Tina-san." Hayate said, teleporting up onto the branch of one of the trees surronding the pool area. "Ryu, behind you." He warned.

By the time Ryu had turned around, Jann Lee and Hitomi were just in range to get them. With one hard shove to the shoulder, the lavender haired ninja went down.

"WHOO HOO! GO HITOMI!" Lei Fang cheered, swimming over and pulling her off of Jann Lee. Hitomi smiled and hugged her friend tightly.

"Thanks for distracting them." She said.

"..Hn... they should've been paying better attention to their surrondings." Jan Lee said, in his usual gruff way.

"Yeah, look who's talking." Ayane said, as she jumped and pushed on Jann Lee's head, dunking him under the water. She swam away quickly, though.

When he surfaced, his first words were, "I am going to kill her."

"Oh... I hope Ayane-san can run fast..." Hitomi said, biting her lip. Lei Fang laughed, loudly.

Hitomi climbed out of the pool, and walked over to the tree Hayate was sitting in. "Ein..." He didnt seem to hear her. "Ein!"

He looked down at her. "Yes, Hitomi-kun?" He half-expected her to say something he particularly didn't want to hear.

"Aren't you going to go in the pool?" She asked innocently, much to his relief.

"No. I don't really like swimming." He said with a kind smile.

"Oh, okay." She turned to walk away.

"Heeey. I'll take a dip with you, Hitomi." Zack offered, walking up and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. In an instant, Hayate had teleported down, and pulled Hitomi by the arm away from him.

"Would you stop making unwanted advances? Don't you have a girlfriend?" Helena drawled.

"Hey, I was just being nice to the girl." Zack held up his hands in defeat.

"Leave Hitomi-kun alone." Hayate said sternly. "And Ayane and Kasumi." He added, trying not to play favorites.

"Jesus, man, chill out..." Zack replied, but his eyes averted to Ayane's back side as she walked past him to get her towel.

Hayate gave him a hard shove, and he teetered on the edge of the pool.

"Dude, if I'm going in, you are too!" Zack cried, grabbing Hayate's shirt and pulling him in as he fell. All of the girls immediately moved towards the edge of the pool.

After a few moments, Zack came up, but Hayate didn't.

"Can Hayate swim?" Hayabusa finally asked.

Kasumi blinked. "I don't know..." She admitted.

"What are you guys, morons? Fine, I'll save him!" Ayane dived back into the pool, and pulled Hayate up. She towed him to the edge of the pool, and Jann Lee and Hayabusa pulled him out.

"He's not breathing..." Hayabusa murmured, looking around. "Do any of you know CPR?"

Hitomi timidly raised her hand. "I do." She said, kneeling beside the unconscious redhead.

Everyone watched as Hitomi opened his mouth, checked for a heartbeat, then began to breath into his mouth, placing her lips against his.

And everyone heard Jann Lee's growl.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter, guys. Please review! 


End file.
